Angry German Penguin
Angry German Penguin is the nineteenth episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It stars MarioFan65's character Slikk as the main protagonist and the parody of the famous character from the AGK parodies, Leopold Slikk. Characters *Slikk (the main protagonist) *Erik (the deuteragonist) *Atticus (the tritagonist) *Sonos *Inna *Noah the Elder *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) *Mumble *Gloria *Seymour *Kathleen *Miss Viola *Principal Indigo *Bo (Boadicea) *Mrs. Astrakhan (minor) *Lauren *Edwin *Dorcena *Terry (minor) *Mary *Ashley *10 Adélie Penguin Chicks (minor role) *Old Rockhopper Penguin (minor role) Transcript (The episode begins in Antarctica starting with the narrator) *Narrator: Have you ever gotten mad before? There is many animals in Antarctica that has gotten mad. (A Leopard Seal is seen chasing many krills in a swarm) *Narrator: Some sea animals chase tiny little crustacean called, the "Krill". (Polar bears are climbing in the mountains when they argue to be first to climb) *Narrator: But not really, Polar bears get mad all the time when they needed to on a quest. (10 adelie penguin chicks are on a group staying together and they saw a pebble on a nest which is a lovestone) *Adelie Penguin Chick #1: Wow, did you see that? *Adelie Penguin Chick #2: Yeah. *Adelie Penguin Chick #3: I want one. *Adelie Penguin Chick #4: Me too. *Adelie Penguin Chick #5: Me too. *Adelie Penguin Chick #6: Me too. *Adelie Penguin Chick #7: Guys, don't fight. *Adelie Penguin Chick #8: Listen to him. *Adelie Penguin Chick #9: I think, we we're abandoned with no food, water, mommy and daddy. (An old rockhopper penguin arrive to find out that the chicks we're about to steal a lovestone) *Old Rockhopper Penguin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY NEST?! *Adelie Penguin Chick #1: Nothing. *Adelie Penguin Chick #10: The nest is so shiny. *Old Rockhopper Penguin: GET OUT OF MY NEST! (10 adelie penguin chicks were running away from the old rockhopper penguin's nest) *Narrator: Not all chicks lose their home, but there is one home and its free for everyone. (The screen changes to Penguin-Land) *Narrator: The Penguin-Land. Where all emperor penguins live. This is where all free emperor penguins live including their leader Noah. (It now shows to Slikk sleeping) *Slikk: *yawns* Hello? *Sonos: Good morning son. *Slikk: Hello, it's time to start my day with ROCK! *Inna: Was it kinda unreal to you? *Slikk: No, i have everything ready just for me. *Inna: You better catch it with that. *Sonos: We all don't forget like you young man. *Slikk: Yep. (For breakfast, they ate fish) *Slikk: Now, i want sausage fish. *singing* Sausage Fish Sausage Fish Sauuuussssage Fish Sausage Fish Sausage Fish Sausage Fish *Sonos: What? *Slikk: Can i have sausage fish for breakfast please? *Sonos: No son, you already have fish for breakfast. *Slikk: WHAT? *Sonos: Get ready for school, your teacher will be mad at you if your late again. *Slikk: Fine, I WILL GO TO SCHOOL. (In School on Penguin Elementary) *Slikk: Hello guys, why is there ice on my spot? *remove a bunch of ices on his spot* *Seymour: Good morning class. My name is Seymour, Miss Viola is out sick and today, what we will be learning is about our heartsongs. *Slikk: Seymour? *Atticus: That's my dad. *Erik: One of Mumble's friends. *Slikk: I never heard of that. *Erik: You remember us, a long time ago when you moved there. *Seymour: So class, what is a heartsong? *Slikk: To sing a song in your heart. *Seymour: Wrong. *Bo: The voice you hear inside. *Seymour: Correct Boadicea. *Slikk: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS THE RIGHT ANSWER I GOT, SHE WAS WRONG! THE LAST ANSWER WAS RIGHT FROM ME! *Seymour: HEY, THERE IS A CLASS NEXT DOOR, DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE NOW!? *Slikk: NO, I FOCUS TO DO MY WORK! *Seymour: OKAY, TURN TO YOUR MATH PAGE TO 21. *Slikk: Nah, i'm not doing math, i'm going to play a crossword puzzle. (For over 5 minutes, Slikk was stuck on the crossword puzzle) *Slikk: I CAN'T DO IT! IT TOO HARD! *Seymour: Slikk, this one is later, where's your math sheet? *Slikk: I break it by accident. *Seymour: What? Go to the Principal Office Now. *Slikk: NO, I'M OUTTA HERE! (In the Principal Office) *Slikk: Hello? *Mrs. Astrakhan: Hello Slikk. *Slikk: Astrakhan? *Mrs. Astrakhan: I'm just taking over the whole office since Indigo is out to take care of Viola. *Slikk: I did, SUPER DUPER GOOD AT SCHOOL! *Mrs. Astrakhan: Are you sure? *Slikk: Yeah. *Alfie: No, he was making noises and disturbed the whole class. *Slikk: What? *Mrs. Astrakhan: Young man, if you're not getting anything right, you will be expelled from this school TOMORROW WHEN INDIGO GETS BACK. UNDERSTOOD ME? *Slikk: *gulps* Yeah. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Now leave. I never fail before. NEVER. (At home) *Slikk: Gosh, this day stinks. *Sonos: So, your teacher call me that you yell in class. *Slikk: But no, i made a mistake. *Inna: Listen son, bad things will always happen and you have to be careful. I am right? *Slikk: Yeah. *Sonos: Never yell in class again. Only yell at the skuas to go away. *Slikk: I will dad. *Inna: Be like all of us. *Slikk: I will, i will do good at school. (The Next Day) *Slikk: Erik and Atticus. *Erik: What? *Atticus: You got something for us. *Slikk: We need to find a plan to get Miss Viola better and get her back in class. *Erik: But what can we do? Seymour is in charge of the class now. *Slikk: No, we can find some food that can help her to feel better. *Atticus: That not worth it. *Slikk: No, follow me. (Slikk, Erik and Atticus went to Snowy Plains to find something to cure Miss Viola) *Slikk: I want my teacher to be better. *Erik: Yeah. I know. *Atticus: But we have to know where are we? *Slikk: You don't have to wail. We are at Snowy Plains. *Atticus: Oh, okay. *Erik: Come on, let's follow Slikk. *Slikk: Let's go. (The penguins follow Slikk) *Erik: Where are we going? *Slikk: I don't know. Trivia References *Slikk singing the "Sausage Fish" song is a parody of the "Sausage Eggs" song from Angry German Kid. In Development *Angry German Penguin was planned to be a Happy Feet short, but for many months, the story was changed to be a Happy Peep episode just like "The Fish Job". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 2 Episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Parodies